custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ToaGonel/Changing the Crossover Policy
Hello, friends. And Bob. (And let's not even mention Invader XP) Perhaps the most revisited sources of debate on this wiki over the course of its almost decade run regards the allowance of crossovers. While I for some time supported the ban on crossovers of any kind, my position on this matter has shifted of late. To those of you wondering why I would make such a drastic position change, you may have noticed the Plagueis article I uploaded earlier. While it drew inspiration from Star Wars (even perhaps throwing a few jokes past the fourth wall), it was hardly a crossover. But for all anyone else knows, I may have simply imagined all that information on my own and then uploaded it with a picture of Darth Vader’s mask which I happened to think was cool. There is no evidence that I stole these ideas from Star Wars. Yet Bob bore down on this like it was a deliberate crossover. That said, I’ll be honest, some of those concepts have been taken from Star Wars. Having had much of the day to think about it, I’ve decided I’ll comply with Bob’s wishes down the road and edit it to reflect a more BIONICLE nature. That said, I understand why the Crossover Ban was established; I think I’m the most qualified person to argue against it in certain circumstances. I understand the policy in the event of certain IP such as perhaps Star Wars, but why can’t the rules be bent for original Lego themes involving CCBS or other Constration-related building systems. In particular, I’m talking about the theme popularly recognized as having played a large role in killing BIONICLE. Yes, that’s right. Galidor. Hero Factory, however, is another good candidate for some rather interesting crossovers. HF and Bonkles share many tropes and schemes, having been created by the same individuals (namely Christian Faber). HF and Bionicle are commonly theorized to take place within the same universe, and not without good reason. I myself subscribe to the theory that Akiyama Makuro is a Great Being, and I’ve long toyed with the idea of making a story where he travels from Spherus Magna to found Makuhero City. Moreover, I’ve long since wanted to post a Hero Factory continuation story making use of its themes and loose ends to bring about a proper conclusion to the series. This would be in line with my other “Continuation Stories” including the upcoming Lies in the Light and an as-of-yet unfinished (and rather hefty) story/series tying together all of G1’s many cliffhangers. Not only will this story not get the same traction on the other sites as it will here, but it will require the “Continuation Series” (an unofficial phrase for the time being) to be splintered and incomplete. Come on guys. When as many people have campaigned for changes in this ancient, dated policy as have, it’s clearly time for something to give. Just think of all the added attention that will be brought to this site, and think of the authors we won’t have to turn to a wiki so defunct it’s literally an inside joke. I will take this proposal to a motion in the Matoran Council Chamber in about three weeks. Feedback and support are welcome. Category:Blog posts